A Trip to That Place
by Queen.Violet
Summary: Mariah drags Kevin to the mall one day. An interesting day follows.


Hello again! I wasn't going to write another one-shot, but I felt like writing something about Kevin because of Demolition-GIRL-33236's story 'Enough'. He's my favorite White Tiger and I just think he needs more appreciation—as do a lot of characters. But he's just so awesome, I had to write this. XD

WARNING: Like many of my other stories, this one has no detectable plot and is completely and totally random. If this type of story is not for you and you would like something with depth, please go and find another author.

Also, I did make Hilary and Mariah a bit OOC, but I thought it fit, and it is pretty much how Kevin sees them, so I guess it sort of makes sense. But I'll let you be the final judge of that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, Hot Topic, Journey's, Macy's, Spencer's, Baskin Robbins, or Gold Ribbon ice cream. So please, no suing me. I haven't got any money for that sort of thing anyway.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was an absolutely gorgeous day, as Kevin had been delighted to discover when he had woken up. The sky was blue and without clouds, and the weather was warm—not too hot or too cold and there was a nice breeze blowing.

Kevin had already started making plans as soon as he was conscious, and was still in the process of deciding just what he'd like to do today when he entered the kitchen. It was there he discovered that he must have slept in later than he'd planned, because everyone else was already out for the day. Except for Mariah, who was sitting at the table, talking on the phone.

The Chinese teen helped himself to some cereal and sat down at the table with his teammate. He'd left his ipod in his duffel bag, so unfortunately he had nothing else to listen to except the her side of the phone conversation. From listening, he deduced the following: Mariah was talking to Hilary about going to the mall and both girls were clearly excited about this—although Kevin really couldn't see the appeal. He was pretty confident that even if he lived surrounded by them for his entire life, he would never understand girls.

He stopped eating for a while when the pink-haired girl looked craftily in his direction and said: "I think I can get someone to help us, don't worry about it."

Shortly after this, she ended her conversation and put her cell phone away, watching Kevin as he tossed his bowl into the sink and sat back down at the table.

It turned out that this was a big mistake.

"Good morning Kevin!" Mariah said. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"No, but I was thinking of—" the green-haired boy started to explain.

"Perfect! You can come to the mall with Hilary and I to help carry our shopping bags," Mariah said, not really leaving any room for argument.

Kevin realized that this was a fight or flight situation, and that flight was the faster and easier choice. He got up from the table and ran as fast as he could into the bathroom, thinking that it would be the least likely place Mariah would follow him.

"Hey!" the girl exclaimed, following him but stopping at the bathroom door.

To the other teen's surprise, she actually tried the handle and he was glad he'd remembered to lock it. Kevin had originally had plans to climb out the window—then he remembered that they were on the sixteenth floor of a hotel. Maybe he could tie the towels together into a rope and escape that way....

"Come on Kevin! You can't spend all day in the bathroom and you know I'll stand here and annoy you in any way possible until you come out!"

The short teen did his best to ignore the voice from the other side of the door. He busied himself with trying to decide if all the towels would be long enough to reach the ground when from end to end.

"Kevin if you don't come out right now I'll replace every song on your ipod with the Pussycat Dolls!" Mariah threatened.

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes I would! I'll do it right now!" She turned away from the bathroom door and stomped down the hall towards the bedroom.

"Mariah!" Kevin shouted after her as he ran out of the bathroom and down the hall, following the older teen.

When he entered the bedroom, he was immediately grabbed by a very triumphant Mariah. "Got you!" she exclaimed.

Half an hour and a ton of complaining later, Kevin found himself seated in the backseat of Mariah's car. Thankfully, he'd been allowed to bring his ipod, so he could ignore the two chattering girls in the front seat.

He was on his way to the mall. Yahoo. It was times like these he really hated having a girl on the team.

When they arrived, Mariah spent a really long time searching for the perfect parking spot whilst the green-haired teen in the back marveled at how many people were at the mall on such a nice day.

Once a spot had been selected, the three teens climbed out of the car and stepped into the mall.

Kevin sighed, stuffing his ipod into his pocket. The girls had suggested oh-so-pleasantly that he only listen to it when they didn't need him to be able to hear them. In other words, he could only use it when they said it was okay. Normally, he would rebel against this, but there were two of them and they could create a scene if they wanted—so he decided not to this time.

For the next few minutes, their group blocked the entrance to Macy's while the girls tried to make up their minds about where to go first. Finally, they chose a store and set off with Kevin lagging purposefully behind.

Upon entering the first store (which of course wasn't one the purple-eyed teen was particularly fond of) the girls were quick to start pulling things off the rack to try on. While they were in the dressing rooms, Kevin was left to stand miserably by himself and endure the awkward looks people were giving him for being in a girl's clothing store.

He thought they were about to leave when Hilary and Mariah finally stepped out of the dressing rooms—but then he realized that they were wearing different outfits. He really hoped they hadn't come to ask him—

"What do you think of our outfits Kevin?"

The short teen groaned. "Isn't it bad enough that you're making me carry your bags? Please don't make me try to come up with an opinion on your clothes that'll satisfy you!"

This had to be repeated several times until the two girls were finally convinced that they weren't getting any opinions out of Kevin.

After spending what felt like forever in the store, they decided to move on to a different one. Unfortunately for Kevin, this one was even more girly than the last and he was forced to spend a painstaking hour here. It was after this that he suggested they visit a store for both genders. He was disappointed when they selected one that only gay or preppy guys would shop at. (A/N: No offense if that's you!) The lights were so dim in here that he couldn't even find his way around easily. This store also happened to have a stench about it and it blared music so loud that the Chinese teen couldn't block it out with his ipod—no matter how high he turned the volume up. He now had a new least favorite store. (A/N: Congrats to you if you can figure out what store this is...I'll tell you at the end of the story. You have until then to figure it out! XD But I'm not sure if they have these everywhere.)

Kevin was extremely thankful when the girls decided to leave. He let the store know just what he thought about it by pulling down the pants of one of the mannequins that guarded the entrance to the store. He would've written a nasty (and possibly disturbing) message on it, too, but Mariah and Hilary were already far ahead.

The next store the girls wanted to stop at was on the other side of the mall, and the green-haired teen was having a hard time believing how heavy clothes could be. And they'd only been to three stores already...this really wasn't his day.

Suddenly, Hilary stopped and pointed—clearly excited about something.

"Look Mariah!" she practically squealed. "It's Enrique!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. Enrique was Mariah and Hilary's latest crush. Although, he really didn't know why...personally he didn't think the Italian was actually that attractive—not that he really looked at other guys that way much. He thought that maybe the girls liked him because he was filthy rich and he would date both of them at once. Kevin found this amusing: normally, girls hated to be cheated on, but when it was Enrique and he had both of them out at once, it was fine.

"Ooh, thrilling!" he said sarcastically. "Who's the incredibly unlucky girl or girls he's spoiling today?"

The other two teens ignored him.

Mariah gasped. "Looks who's with him!"

"Ming-Ming?!" Hilary sounded horrified and outraged at the same time. "And that Bianca girl? What's she doing here?"

"I don't know!" Kevin said, mocking the girls' tone. "Do you think we should go try to talk to him? I wonder if he knows we exist!"

"Good idea Kevin," Hilary told him—obviously she couldn't tell when she was being made fun of. "He needs to know how annoying Ming-Ming is before it's too late!"

"And maybe he'll even take _us_ shopping" Mariah said, sounding positively thrilled at the idea. Her younger teammate couldn't resist another eye roll.

Kevin decided that if they were going to go see Enrique, he should slip away. He really had no desire to talk to the Italian, and if the girls were distracted by him, it would be easier to get away unnoticed.

He followed his teammate and her friend most of the way, then dropped their bags as soon as they started to flirt with the blond—who was apparently overjoyed at the thought of two more girls to shop with.

Kevin wasn't sure what to do with his newfound freedom, but in the end his stomach guided him to the food court. He wasn't exactly very hungry, but he was in the mood for a snack. He spotted Baskin Robbins and made a beeline for the ice cream shop.

He was surprised to see a familiar face behind the counter. He was equally surprised to see that she seemed to be the only one working there at the moment.

"Mariam?"

"Hi Kevin," the green-eyed girl greeted. "Do you know what you want yet?"

He shrugged. "What's good?"

Mariam scanned the different flavors of ice cream. "Gold Ribbon is one of my favorites," she informed him.

"Okay then. I guess I'll have that," Kevin said. He watched as the blue-haired teen expertly piled two generous scoops onto a cone which she then handed to him.

"Thanks," he said, reaching into his pocket for his money.

"Don't worry about it," Mariam told him. "If you'll stay and talk for a while then I'll pay for it. I'm kind of bored. The other two girls decided to give themselves an extra long break since there aren't many customers today. Not that they were very good company anyway—but they were fun to make fun of."

"Alright," he agreed. He'd much rather stay and talk to Mariam than play pack mule.

"So what are you doing here?" the older teen asked.

"Mariah and Hilary dragged me here and forced me to carry their bags for them," Kevin explained.

"That's fun," Mariam commented in a sarcastic tone. When the shorter teen nodded, she continued. "How'd you get away?"

"They saw Enrique and decided to see if he'd buy them a million things. He was already with Ming-Ming and Bianca, so now he's got four girls fawning over him. Naturally, he loves it," Kevin explained. "I dumped their bags with them, too. Maybe they can get 'Enrique-poo' to carry them."

Mariam laughed. "It's about time someone gave him some real work. I personally think he's a little scrawny. He came by earlier asking if I'd join them. I shoved ice cream in his face."

Kevin was glad that at least one girl wasn't fooled by the Italian's charms. Come to think of it, didn't Ming-Ming actually have a boyfriend—some famous guy or something—and yet she was still hanging around Enrique. "It seems like you're the only girl ever to give him what he deserves."

"Yeah," she agreed, "unfortunately it probably won't be enough to keep him away. Despite the fact that he knows I have a boyfriend and he has a thousand girlfriends already, he still won't leave me alone. He hasn't seemed to figure out that I would never cheat on Max. Especially not with him."

A comfortable silence followed in which Mariam wiped down the counter for the millionth time and Kevin concentrated on eating his ice cream. There weren't many people interested in ice cream today, as Mariam had mentioned before.

"So when do you get out of here?" Kevin asked, deciding to start up the conversation again.

"In about an hour. It's such a nice day and I'm meeting up with Max and the All Starz later so we can have a 'water battle.'"

"Lucky," the green-haired teen said. "I was hoping to spend some time outside today, but Mariah wanted to go shopping and there was no one to carry their bags."

Mariam rolled her eyes. "Heaven forbid they do it themselves."

Just then Kevin's phone rang, alerting him he had a new text message. "It's probably Mariah," he said. He was right. The pink-haired girl wanted to know where he was and demanded that he come back that instant.

"I gotta go. Her majesty Mariah has finally discovered I'm gone," he told Mariam.

"See ya," she called as he walked away. "Good luck!" When he was out of sight, she pulled out her phone and sent a text of her own. Hopefully if it was answered, Kevin's day would get a lot better.

Kevin, meanwhile, was taking his own sweet time to get back to his teammate. On the way, he finished his ice cream (which had been very good) and ate halfway down the cone before throwing it away. He found the other's waiting for him outside of the store with the loud music (he was amused to see that no one had fixed the mannequin yet). He was disappointed when he saw that Enrique and the other two girls were there as well. Enrique, however, was not carrying any of the bags.

He wasn't afraid to let his disappointment show, and he approached the group with a frown on his face.

"There you are!" Hilary said, handing him back his original load—plus more.

"Where have you been?" Mariah wondered.

"I went to get ice cream," Kevin explained. "To tell you the truth I wasn't too keen on hanging around him and his gold digger posse," he said, nodding towards Enrique.

"That's not very nice!" Mariah objected.

"Yeah," Bianca agreed. "We don't just hang around Enrique-poo for his money!"

"He's cute, too!" Ming-Ming added helpfully.

This earned them all a charming smile from the Italian while Kevin was still amazed that they knew what gold digger meant.

After Kevin had rejoined the group, the shopping began again and he was bored to death. He was also weighed down with shopping bags from various stores.

He just _had_ to find another way to escape. This time for good.

They passed Hot Topic once, but when Kevin suggested that they look inside, nobody else thought this was a good idea. "It's scary in there!" Ming-Ming had complained as she clung to Enrique. She'd said the same thing about Spencer's, and Journey's, and the book store.

After hitting half of the stores in the mall, the group decided that they needed a break and found a bench. There was a great deal of squabbling to decide who would sit next to Enrique—but finally they were all seated semi-comfortably on the bench and Kevin could finally rest his arms.

Then the Italian's phone rang and he stood up to answer it. After a short conversation that gave no indication as to who he was talking to or what they were talking about, he announced that he had to use the bathroom and left the rest of the group on the bench.

That was when the cat fight started. The girls had decided that only two of them should stay with Enrique—seeing as he only had two arms. It was Hilary and Mariah versus Bianca and Ming-Ming.

It only took Kevin about two seconds to realize how convenient this was. As loudly as possible, he told Mariah that he had to go to the bathroom, too. She didn't hear him—just as he'd thought—and he snuck off once more.

He figured he might as well do some shopping of his own while he was here—but he'd only go into the stores he knew the others would never look in. He decided to start with Hot Topic.

On his way there, he passed Enrique. The blond hadn't gone to the bathroom—and somehow Kevin wasn't exactly surprised. Instead, the Italian had met up with another girl, and the green-haired teen had a feeling that this was Enrique's _actual_ girlfriend...or his favorite. The two were currently making out in the middle of the mall and drawing many disapproving stares from anyone who passed.

As the short teen got closer, he recognized the girl as Queen. It made sense—she had expensive taste, and he could buy her any beyblade parts she wanted so she wouldn't have to steal them.

Kevin was beginning to wonder how many girlfriends the Italian actually had. Did Queen know about the others? They certainly didn't seem to know about her. That wouldn't last very long if the pair kept this up though. He decided he better "help them out."

As he passed the couple, he knocked into Enrique, successfully separating them.

"Hey!" he heard the blond call after him. He didn't turn around though, instead he just smirked; satisfied.

On his way to Hot Topic, he was thanked by several people who had seen him oh-so-subtly break up the happy couple.

He finally made it to the store and entered with a sight of relief. It was darker in here than the rest of the mall, but he was glad for it. The florescent lights had been giving him a headache. He was happy to finally be in a store that he actually wanted to shop in. He would still much rather be outside on such a nice day, but this would do for now—it was the next best thing.

As he looked through the racks and shelves of graphic t-shirts and goth-themed items, he felt increasingly more relaxed. He was searching through one of the racks, when he was shoved into the clothes rack.

Kevin climbed out from among the clothes to the sound of a familiar voice laughing.

"Joseph! Where did you come from?"

"Let's see...I was born in—"

"I mean, what are you doing here?" Kevin re-worded his question.

"Mariam texted me and told me you were here. I'm here to bust you out," Joseph explained.

"Thanks," the Chinese teen said. "But I think you're forgetting that neither of us can drive, and we don't even have cars to drive illegally. And I don't want Mariah to freak out when she realizes I'm gone."

"My friend, I think _you're_ forgetting that I have my ways," the other teen reminded his friend. "And just text Mariah when you're a safe distance away, that way she won't be able to make you come back and she won't be worried."

It was now that Kevin remembered why he enjoyed Joseph's company so much. The two had met at a tournament and discovered they had a lot in common—not just their hair color and height. They were both tricksters and weren't too fond of rules. They had the same tastes in clothing and music, and they even had the same ideas most of the time. Needless to say, the other pint sized green-haired blader was one of Kevin's best friends. Sure, they still had their fights, but most of these were about whether or not they had overdone their mischief.

"What do you have in mind?" Kevin asked.

Joseph had a mischievous look in his eye as he smirked. "Follow me."

The two boys left Hot Topic and walked around the mall a while, stopping at several stores. They weren't really in a hurry or worried about being caught. In fact, most of these stops were actually to take incriminating pictures with Kevin's camera phone to sell to the highest bidder. If that happened to be a gossip magazine, then it wasn't their fault. They also stopped to write a message on the still pants-less mannequin and to get a bite to eat at the food court. Then it was time to leave the mall.

The two green-haired teens found themselves in the parking lot, searching for one car in particular. In their last few moments inside the mall, Kevin had told Joseph all about the day's events and how much Enrique annoyed him. This had given the Saint Shield an idea—which he refused to share with the other teen. Therefore, Kevin was not much help in the search of the parking lot.

After looking for a while, Joseph found what he was looking for and crossed the parking lot to an incredibly expensive looking shiny red car. Kevin followed his friend, and the boys plans became increasingly apparent. "That's Enrique's car isn't it?" he asked. "You're going to hot wire it aren't you?"

The other teen nodded. "First I have to figure out how to turn off the alarm and get inside. Can you stand watch and tell me if anyone's coming?"

"Sure," Kevin agreed—he really hoped Joseph knew what he was doing...and that the boy was a good driver. "Just two things: How did you know this was Enrique's car and where did you learn how to hot wire a car?"

"I saw him leave the hotel one day in it—and come on, just look at it. It looks like his type of car. Overly flashy and expensive. And as for the hot wiring thing, I thought it might come in handy so I found a shady character willing to teach me," Joseph explained.

Kevin shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me."

"I told you I have my ways." With that, the two of them concentrated on their respective jobs. It hadn't been very long when the green-eyed boy announced they were ready and both boys climbed into the expensive vehicle.

It turned out Joseph wasn't the best driver—but at least he wasn't the worst. They drove through several red lights and stop signs and cut at least a dozen people off. Luckily, they weren't stopped by the police and they didn't crash. Neither of the boys minded the wild ride, in fact they enjoyed it quite a bit. Enrique would not be pleased to find that his car was not in perfect mint condition any longer....

Time wasn't on their side, however, and by the time they'd gotten back to the hotel and Joseph had completed his less-than-perfect parking job, the sun was setting and there wasn't time left to enjoy the weather.

The boys went their separate ways; vowing to sell the pictures they'd taken and make the most of tomorrow. They both went to bed that night satisfied by their revenge on Enrique—if you could call it that. It was actually more of an act meant to annoy him because they didn't like him much. Neither of them could wait to see his reaction in the morning! They were also both making plans for tomorrow—most of them outside. They didn't want to stay cooped up inside all day after the mall. Especially Kevin.

The next morning, it was storming outside.

* * *

I don't know about you, but I just thought Kevin and Joseph would make good friends. XD

Poor Enrique...XD You know I just had to put one of the Majestics in here somewhere. I do believe I only have one fic that doesn't have them in it anywhere....XD

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that despite the fact that nearly everyone was OOC!

And as you can probably tell, I am not very fond of Ming-Ming, Mariah, or Hilary. I also do not care for Emily. I like Mariam, Salima and Julia though. Mathilda's alright, but her voice gets on my nerves. You know, for those of you who care about my opinions of the Beyblade girls. XD

So, the store that Kevin hates, the one with the insanely loud music and stench? It's called Hollister (which I don't own either) and I swear all their clothes look the same! It's also so dark in there, that you can't even see what you're buying. I've only been in there once when Antonia (French exchange student) wanted to go in there. If you don't know what the other stores are, feel free to ask and I'll gladly tell you.

The reading and the reviewing would be most appreciated.

P.S. Tori and I planning on writing another one-shot that we have an idea for, and we need pen names of some Beyblade fanfiction authors on here, so if it's okay for us to use your username and you like to write Beyblade, let me know so we can use it in what might be our first collaboration story! None of them will be used in a bad way! Thanks in advance!


End file.
